


[KHR ]时间的针脚 [R27R]

by sethnightlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *written on 12/27/2013
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	[KHR ]时间的针脚 [R27R]

纲吉's side

“你之前跟我说的那件事，我勉强答应。”

这句话和现在的状况不管多少根竿子都打不着，我用眼神询问他什么意思。

他大大圆圆的眼睛回望我。由于眼神太过可怕，我还没反应过来Reborn就一脚蹬在了我脸上。

时隔多年，三十岁的我再次摔倒在自家楼梯上。

四仰八叉倒上玄关的脚垫，满头满脸灰让我把事件接上——不是我记忆不好，而是Reboen所谓的“之前那件事”时至今日，已相隔十多年。

那天我在图书馆翻了不少书，甚至跑去谷歌搜索“如何告白”。

事实证明网络发言和爱情小说都没排上什么用场，而把Reborn堵在楼梯口简直就是自讨苦吃。

十多年前的那天，告白对象没表态，而是把我踹下楼梯。

12级台阶，连接我家二楼卧房和一楼玄关，防腐木搭建的空心楼梯被我76公斤的体重压地咯吱咯吱响，借由此抱怨我非常规的下楼方式。

——自从Reborn来到我家，我似乎很少有机会不是用滚的。

“我叫Reborn，从今天起就是你的家庭教师。”

最初那天我被突然出现的小婴儿吓得踩错一步摔得够呛，而今天总算不是因为吓到脚软摔的——现在我已不怕他。

他站在最高那级楼梯上，还是那样看着我，笑的方式一点没变过，十年如一日。

我的家庭教师名字叫做Reborn，他从国中生时代就开始教导我，直到我成为首领后仍在家族内身居要职。

到下个月为止，我们已经认识足足十五年，相伴十五年。

关于具体年月的数字我是靠推算得出的——事情发生的日期太过遥远，而且那时候我只把他当成魔鬼婴儿罢了，没有更多可怕之外的印象。

至于现在，我想应该用更复杂一些的句子来形容我们的关系。

缓一会我爬起来，问他：“答应的有点晚？”

他不说话，跳下来去饭厅坐好。

Reborn曾经教我自制，这些我学的很好，他自然不会有差错——今天是回家来看妈妈的，不适合处理我们之间的小矛盾。

“你刚刚又摔倒了？已经是大人就要稳重一点才好，这样女孩子才会喜欢你哦。”

显然，母亲已经到想要抱的孙子年龄，见缝插针催促我结婚生子。

“别那么想啊妈妈，现在喜欢呆傻一点的女孩子很多啦。”

母亲喜欢这样的玩笑，我也乐意多说些让她开心。这间屋子是我最宝贝的东西之一，每年就能回来这么几次，顺带感受一下过去的简单生活。

“回不去不算什么，不属于你也不要紧，有个地方能放松就该满足。”

我能理解Reborn是用什么心情跟我这么说，毕竟他连能回去的地方都没有。

所以我问他跟我回来与否的时候，他答应了。

只是我想，今天我这么拒绝他，下次母亲只用准备我的饭菜就好。

计划没有变化快，第二年回家的时候还是两个人，我旁边是个姑娘。

她是个无可挑剔的女子。温柔美丽，善良贤淑，一切美好的词汇都适合用在她身上。尤尼不会做饭让母亲忧心我的胃，所以她决定把手艺都教给她，以便照看好我。

我没有答应，伽马要是知道我让他的小公主沾了阳春水还不得把我烤了。

但是尤尼说不要紧。

“我在这里陪母亲，纲吉君就回去忙公事吧，出了差错Reborn叔叔会不高兴的。”

她早就知道。

罪恶感差点没把我杀死，但更多的是酸涩。

尤尼说，如果我和Reborn交换立场他也会这么做——我太像他了。

“别垂头丧气啊纲吉君，”尤尼躺在我床上笑着看我：“能看到你这么挫败的脸我是第二个吧。”

“我很抱歉。”

“别这么说。我很喜欢纲吉君，也很喜欢Reborn叔叔。既然注定要政治联姻，我嫁给你没什么不好啊。”

我愣了下，没想到她居然会有那么Reborn式的思维。

“至少我们很相似，能做到互相理解。”

我闭上眼睛躺在沙发里，笑答：“是啊，我能感觉到。”

大空的彩虹之子大多短命，尤尼也是。

Reborn在她的葬礼后彻底消失在我眼前，干净的只剩下别人对他最强称号的畏惧。

话是这么说，但还是有剩下的。

晚些时候我们的身体都不太好，尤其是大哥和狱寺——从青年时代我们就不曾善待自己的身体——我开始寻找继承人。

果然，有消息说Reborn出现在意大利——他以为我快死了。

我有一种感觉，他是想看着仇人死在面前才出现的。

这么说也不错，因为能让他开口诉说爱意的人拒绝了他，Reborn那样的男人根本不会放过——因为是我，所以才没被杀死一万次。

我是老了，而且没几年就该装进棺材里，所以说这些自以为是的话就原谅我吧；但也有一些话应该点名说一下。

我这一生做了很多令人发指的事情，但不曾后悔；

谢谢大家一直在我背后，非常感谢你们，来生再见；

十一世的大家请好好加油，请相信你的伙伴们。

不行，有些话不好意思说出来。

退位之后我回到并盛的家，妈妈走后屋子一直都留着。

开门，正对着那12级楼梯，阳光从格子窗帘后一点点散在脸上，舒服的让我舍不得挪开步子。

撑着扶手爬上楼梯，咯吱咯吱的声音传到耳朵里，年纪很大的我已经听不太清楚，但依旧觉得熟悉，熟悉得克制不住大脑去检索那些回忆。

头发乱糟糟的我，踩着一只拖鞋奔跑，绊倒，然后滚下来，摔在荷花纹的脚垫上，旁边站着一个小小的婴儿。

他穿着西装，看好戏般的问我——你脑子被猪踢了么。

自上往下数的第三级，是绊倒我次数最多的一级，被揣次数最多的一级。

那里有一个小小的暗格，里面的东西将留给下一个访客去打开。

Reborn's side

时隔多年，我冷眼看着三十岁的弟子再次从自家楼梯上摔倒。

不怪他记忆不好，只是我“勉强答应”的那件事，距离今时今日已相隔了十多年的样子。而作为他用网络攻略和爱情小说的套路来忽悠我的回应，我毫不留情的把他踹下了楼梯。

和现在一样。

12级台阶，连接二楼卧房和一楼玄关，防腐木搭建的空心楼梯被他76公斤的体重压得咯吱作响。

大概是在怀恋他久违的下楼方式。

一一至今为止，他到底滚过多少次楼梯，已经不得而知了。

我站在楼梯的最高一级上看他笑得和多年前一样又蠢又呆，突然想到，到下个月，我们就已经足足认识了十五年了。

而三十岁的泽田纲吉那双棕褐色的眼里沉淀了时光，少年的青涩蜕去，属于男人的锋利棱角显露了出来。

——我却几乎和从前没什么两样。

他坐在地上愣了一会儿，拍拍裤子爬了起来:“答应的有点晚？”

……是这样没错。

是我忘记了，十年时间足够让一份感情沉到马里亚纳海沟里。

我没有说话，跳下去去到饭厅坐好。

今天是回来看望奈奈妈妈，没必要让他再出糗一次。

“你刚刚又摔倒了？已经是大人就要稳重一点才好，这样女孩子才会喜欢你哦。”

“别那么想啊妈妈，现在喜欢呆傻一点的女孩子很多啦。”

我安静地听着母子间的对话，知道我仅有的容身之所也没有了。

我没有能回去的地方，所以才会接受蠢纲的邀约回来这里。但是在刚刚那件事之后，明年仍旧厚着脸皮过来的事我可办不到。

没一枪杀掉这个敢拒绝我的家伙真是便宜他。

第二年，我坐在第一排看着伽马把尤尼的手放在蠢纲手里的时候,，心里很难受。

明明我才是长辈，却连把这个乖巧懂事的女孩子交给她的丈夫都做不到。

而且我和蠢纲之间还有那么一桩恩怨。

好吧，恩怨暂且不提。如果他敢对尤尼不好的话，我就有一个好理由找他麻烦了。

今年，奈奈终于能看见抱孙子的希望了啊。

看着蠢纲眼底温柔的笑意，一些记忆挣扎着从脑海深处飞了出来。

最初相遇的时候，那个头发乱糟糟的从楼梯上滚下来的废材，也有这样温柔的对我笑过呢。

尤尼继承了露切的大空之位。也意味着继承了大空属性的彩虹之子之子不能长命的诅咒。

“Reborn叔叔…请一定要幸福啊。”

看见我，尤尼苍白的脸上泛起了灿烂的微笑。

让我有些不知所措。这个场景下尤尼和玛利亚、露切的影像重叠了。

这个家族的女人，怎么都如此的坚强呢?

而陪伴在她们临终的床前,仿佛是我的使命一样。

“……你只要希望你自己幸福就可以了，尤尼。”

一向能言善辩的我，此时只能这样干巴巴的回答。

“我已经很幸福了啊。本来有爱我的伽马，联姻的对象又是温柔的纲吉哥哥，还有叔叔你在保护着我。”

尤尼微笑着抓紧我的手，眼角泛红:“我啊，真是个幸福又贪心的女人呢。比妈妈和奶奶都还要幸福，这样就够了。”

“……在我眼里，你永远只是个小女孩罢了，就算再贪心一点都可以。”

“我…希望叔叔…能有个家…”

“……”

“……”

尤尼在结婚后的第七个年头,微笑着离开了人世。

我离开了意大利,直到收到彭格列在寻找继承人的消息才重回故土。

说起来，64岁的那家伙在历代首领中算是比较长寿的了。

我行走在熟悉又陌生的街道上，头顶的阳光温暖得让人恨不得立马睡过去。这样适合在阳台上晒太阳看书的天气，我却在四处奔波着。

除了想看到那个白痴弟子死在我面前之外，还有一些话想要对他说:

这个世界上唯一一个拒绝了我的告白还活着的人，因为是你，才没有杀掉，所以不要把这件事到处传；

虽然我很记仇，但你仍然是我引以为豪的弟子；

最后，看在多年师徒的情份上，勉强陪你最后一程，但是你得重新给我个满意的答案。

但是有些事情慢了一步，就什么也没得说了。

名为“泽田纲吉”的男人，留给我的只是一块墓碑和一栋房屋而已。

位于并盛的泽田宅,保持着最初的样子屹立在时光里。

开门，正对着12级的楼梯。

空无一人的房子里，仍残留着那些温暖美好的气息。

好像下一刻会有人从什么地方冒出来说“欢迎回来”一样。

一步步走上楼梯，咯吱咯吱的声音传到耳朵里。

从上往下数的第三级,我停了下来。

最初相遇的时候，后来无数次泽田纲吉被绊倒的时候，这级台阶都帮了很大的忙。

我记忆里，头发乱糟糟的男孩子摔在荷花纹的脚垫上看着我，我却冷酷地问他:“你脑子被猪踢了吗?”

我蹲了下来，掀开一块松动的木板——下面是一方浅浅的暗格。

一对设计简朴的对戒安静躺在一起，隐约可以看到有字母的花纹。

木板上还刻了一行字:

“请和我结婚吧。

P.S:

欢迎回家。

BY 20岁和64岁的Tsuna”

……64岁的死人用20岁时用过的结婚戒指就想套牢我？别犯傻了。

虽然是这样想着。

手却不由自主地拿起了刻有自己名字的戒指，戴在了右手无名指上。

“我回来了。”

我轻声说。

在相遇的49年后。

Fin.


End file.
